


Bugs

by Nyxirum



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxirum/pseuds/Nyxirum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Aburme's run a farm that houses "bad" kids to rehabilitate them. Kiba just got here and is already into some trouble and Shino got hurt. Sasuke to the rescue?</p><p>This story is not finished, has been abandoned. If you'd like to adopt it, please let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bugs

The sun was shinning brightly, warmly, down on to the little boy who was sitting in a field of tall grass, a butterfly sitting on his finger, licking sugar from his skin. The boy was nearly 8 and a half years old. He wore brown pants and a fishnet shirt, with a aqua color light jacket that had a tall neck to cover the lower half of his face. His thick brown hair stood straight up in spikes, making it almost look like an afro. He wore the common deep blue sandals on his feet. His name is Shino Aburame. He lived on a large farm with his parents Shibi and Kari Aburame. His parents occasionally took in problem children, putting them to work on the farm until they learned manners. One girl, Hana, had come to the farm when she was 16. She'd quickly became apart of the family, an older sister to Shino and a daughter to his parents. When she'd turned 18 she'd been offered a job and her old room. 

Shino could feel ants crawling up his leg, tickling his skin. He let them crawl up into his clothes; they would leave eventually. He was used to letting insects of all kinds crawl around him, even taking them to his room so they could make a home there. When he was littler his father had shown him how he could allow a species of parasitic beetle to nest in side his body. The beetles would do his bidding through life in return for his body and his chakra, his life force. They made his life easier as well as worse. People didn't really know about his beetles, he was sure to keep them from leaving his body when people were around, but the fact that he allowed insects of all kinds to crawl over his skin. It freaked people out and they in turn call him names and push him away. 

The boy hummed softly as the butterfly flapped it's wings softly, launching itself into the air. It fluttered gently against the breeze, tickling his nose with it's wings before flying away. Shino giggled and watched it go, listening to the hum of his beetles beneath his skin. He felt eyes watching him, and looked over to the shadows near the trees. 

"Kame." He whispered. The big dark grey and white wolf stepped into the light, a deep rumbling growl emitting from his chest. He walked up to the boy and sat down, nudging his knee as he did so. 

"He's coming already then?" Shino murmured. Kame's growl increased slightly, and he nudged Shino's leg again. 

"Alright, then. Let's get back." He stood up, sending a few of his beetles to send the ants back down his leg and into their home. Kame escorted him back to the farm house, Shino letting them in side. 

"Ah, Shino. There you are." Shibi said, walking over to him and laying his hand in his hair to ruffle it. "We were just wondering about you." 

"I'm here. I was playing with a butterfly." Shino answered, ducking out from under his fathers large hand. He saw his mother frown and shake her head while his fathers chuckle vibrated through him. His mother didn't understand their need to get to know every individual insect. 

"Well you made it just in time. They're about a mile out." Shibi said, ruffling his hair once more. They were getting a new problem kid on the farm. His father had said he was a year older than Shino himself was. His name was Kiba Inuzuka and lived with his father. He'd been picking fights and getting into lots of trouble for a few months and his father had finally had enough of it. Shibi was distant friends with his father and offered to house and manner him. 

Shino felt Hana come up behind him just as a black car pulled into the drive way. He turned to her, closing his eyes as she slipped a pair of dark sunglasses onto his face. He grinned as she ruffled his hair, placing a kiss on his forehead. 

"Hana!" He whined rubbing his forehead. She smiled and straightened, turning him around by his shoulders as Kari opened the door, revealing Kiba and his father. She ushered them inside, Kiba having to be pulled in. The boy had a sour look on his face, his arms crossed over his chest, a hard glare in his eyes. He refused to look at anyone. He was wearing dark pants and a white shirt with a grey jacket that had furred cuffs and hood. His hair was dark brown and spiky. Shino could see two long red triangles on his cheeks and ever so slightly tilted his head in question. He looked up at the father, noticing the same tattoo's on his face. They both looked remarkably like Hana, but Shino didn't say anything. 

Kiba suddenly glared in Shino's direction as the two were introduced. Shino felt the need to jerk back, hide behind Hana and Kame. But he held his emotions in check, even lifting his chin defiantly at the boy. 

"You are going to be attached to Shino's hip for the first few weeks here, Kiba. He'll show you the ropes around here, help you do your chores and show you where you can play." Shibi explained. Kiba scoffed, returning his glare to the wall. Above him, his father sighed. 

"He's all yours Shibi. Thanks again. Be good Kiba and I might come back for you." He said, then walked out. Kiba glared after him watching him drive back down the drive way. 

"Well, Shino. How about you take Kiba up to your room, get him settled down." Shino nodded and stepped forward to Kiba. 

"Come with me." Shino said. Kiba glared at him. 

"No." 

Shino blinked in surprise behind the sunglasses. He knew the kids that came here could be brats, but they'd never flat out said no when they'd first gotten there. 

"Yes." He said back. 

"I'm not going with you. I'm not staying here!" Kiba yelled. Kame's growl filled the room, though it didn't effect Kiba. He glared at the wolf and growled back. Shino blinked again in surprise; this kid was like a dog! 

"Come with me, or Kame will escort you there." 

"Your mutt doesn't scare me." Kiba said. Hana had to grip Kame's scruff to keep him from attacking the boy. 

"Ok, ok." Shibi said, stepping between Hana and Kame and Shino and Kiba. "Let's make a trade. Kiba, if you allow Shino to show you around, you two won't have chores for three days." 

"Three days?" Shino gasped. It wasn't often that his father volunteered to do all the chores.

"Three days." Shibi repeated. "You two can go riding, swimming or what ever you want for three days." 

"Swimming?" Kiba suddenly asked. 

Shibi nodded. "Yes, we've a small lake on our property." 

"Awesome!" Shino watched as Kiba's emotions suddenly went from dark and angry to joy and playful. Like a puppy, he thought. 

"Let's go then, kid!" Kiba said, and started for the stairs. 

"It's Shino!" He said and ran after him. 

The two ran up the stairs, Shino leading them to their room. 

"We have to share a room, Father put a new bed in for you." Shino said as he opened the door, the sound sending hundreds of insects running to shelter. 

"Wow! Dude! You need to clean your room!" Kiba said, jumping back. 

"What do you mean?" Shino asked. "This is their home too, why should I take it from them?" He knew people didn't like insects in their room, but he hopped he could make Kiba understand. 

"Doesn't it bug you to have so many....bugs?" Kiba asked uneasily. 

"They're insects, not bugs. And no, it doesn't 'bug' me. They are my only friends." Shino said. He became aware of Kiba's eyes on him. He ignored him and entered the room. 

"This is my side of the room. Thats yours. The insects will stay on my side so don't worry about them. The number one rule of the house is No Killing Insects." Shino said forcefully. Kiba, who'd jumped onto his bed, looked at him weirdly, but sighed and nodded. 

"Ok, I get it. You guys are bug--" 

"Insects." Shino interrupted. 

"Insect," Kiba stressed the word, "lovers. I'll be nice to them. Can we go swimming now?" Kiba whined. 

"Fine." Shino sighed. "We'll have to ride there, it's three miles from here." 

"Holy shit! How much land do you own?" Kiba asked in amazement. 

"It would take a week to show you everything." 

Kiba whistled and followed Shino back down stairs. 

"Father, we're going to the lake. Do we have boots for Kiba yet?" Shino asked. 

"Hm, we should. Hana?" 

Hana left the room for a moment before coming back and placing a pair of boots in Kiba's arms. 

"You have to ware boots to ride." She said. Kiba blinked at the boots, then at them. 

"I've never rode before." 

"It's alright. You'll learn fast." Shino said, replacing his own sandals with boots. Kiba quickly did the same, wanting to swim badly. 

"Be careful you two." Kari said. Shino nodded agreement. 

"Take Kame with you." Shibi said, then turned his attention to the wolf as he sauntered in. "Watch over them." The wolf tilted his ears at Shibi then looked at Kiba and Shino and sat next to them. Once the boys had their boots on Shino led them out to the large brown barn. Together they pulled open the heavy doors, the smell of horses instantly greeting them. 

"Thats Tug, Abelard, and Blaze." Shino said as he pointed to each. "Tug is mine. Blaze belongs to Hana. You'll be riding Abelard. He was mothers, but she quit riding after I was born." 

"They're kinda small..." Kiba said, looking at the ponies. 

"Actually their tall. They're ponies, not horses." Shino said as he gathered tack. He set Abelard's tack on his stall door and then tacked up Tug. 

"Does your dad have one?" Kiba asked. Shino paused in his work, feeling Tug blow softly against his ear. 

"She lives out in the paddock. I'll show her to you as we pass." He said. 

"Oh, ok." Kiba said awkwardly. This kid is weird, he thought. Although in all honesty, he liked the boy. He was quite and seemed almost shy, yet he didn't back down from Kiba like all the other's had. He respected him, and in turn, Kiba respected him. 

Once Shino had the two ponies tacked, and an apple given to Blaze because he wasn't going, he showed Kiba how to mount. Shino knew this was the first time Kiba had been near a horse of any kind, but still the first attempt had him nearly falling out of his own saddle, as he was laughing so hard. Kiba glared at him as he rightened himself.

"Oh shut up!" 

"You are definitely a city-slicker, Kiba." Shino said, chuckling. 

"A wha?" Kiba tilted his head in confusion. 

"A city-slicker. Someone who lives so deep in the city they loose their natural instincts of animals. Riding, hunting, gathering. That sort of thing." Shino explained.

"Oh." Kiba grunted. He wasn't sure he liked being called a city-slicker. Stupid farm boy, He thought. 

"So, at a walk it will take nearly two and a half hours to get to the lake. At a full gallop, it will take maybe thirty minutes." Shino said. 

"Let's run then!" 

Shino smirked and turned Tug in the right direction. "Just hold on. Abelard will do the rest." 

Kiba swallowed nervously, feeling the pony tense his muscles under him. Maybe this was a bad idea. But before he could voice this, the two ponies launched themselves forward and he was suddenly clinging desperately to the saddle. He could hear Shino's warm laugh, and growled, trying to righten himself. He glanced around to see Shino leaning forward slightly in his saddle, Kame lopping easily along side his pony. Kiba tried to copy Shino's position, lifting himself up with his feet in the stirrups and holding himself on with his knees. The pony under him gave a new burst of speed, making him jerk nervously, but once he got the hang of it he grinned and laughed. This was actually fun! 

Shino smiled as he watched Abelard's finale speed take off. He hadn't thought Kiba would actually be able to stay on, especially his first time, but the boy was doing very well. He gently nudged Tug's sides with his knees, ushering the pony to keep pace with the other. He looked down to see Kame speed up too, his old, yet very strong, muscles rippling under his fur. 

Before long they arrived at the lake, it's clear blue water sparkling in the sun. The two looked on at the top of the hill for a moment, taking in it's beauty. 

"Wow," Kiba breathed. Shino looked at him, tilting his head slightly. "I've never seen anything like this." 

"The view's are normally what get kids like you to settle down and behave." Shino said softly. Kiba looked at him. 

"There's been others?" 

"Hana was like you. We've had a few others too, not many. We show them the sights around here and they straighten up. If they don't behave, they don't get to see things like this." 

"Little harsh." Kiba muttered. 

"It works." Kiba smirked back. Kiba rolled his eyes and nudged Abelard forward. The two trotted down the hill, tying the horses to a hitching post. Kiba stripped off his jacket, shirt and pants, leaving him in just his green boxers, and dove into the water. 

"Ah! This is great!" He said as he floated on his back. Shino looked on from the waters edge. 

"Is it nice?" He asked a little nervously. 

"It's amazing!" Kiba yelled, swimming back and forth. "What are ya waiting for?" 

"I don't want to get sick." Shino said, sitting down just out of the waters reach. Kame laid next to him. 

"Get sick? The water is warm! Get in here Shino!" 

"No." Shino murmured. He knew if his body temperature dropped even a little, his insects would start dying. It was painful for him and if too many died, he could die too. 

"Can't you swim?" Kiba asked, watching him. 

"Of course I can swim!" Shino shot back. Truth was, he couldn't. Because of his easy illness, Shibi and Kari had never taught him. The most he'd ever done was stick his feet in. 

"Come on. You won't get sick I promise." Kiba stood on the shore, just his feet in the water. He was towering over Shino, his hand down to offer to pull him up. 

"No, Kiba." Shino said. 

"Come on!" Kiba shook his hand in front of Shino's face trying to antagonize him into taking it. 

"Kiba please, don't." Shino said as Kiba grabbed his arm. Kame watched, ears perked toward them, but doing nothing to stop them. 

"Come on. Off with the clothes!" Kiba said, pulling Shino up and grabbing at his jacket. 

"No!" Shino whined, trying to fight him off and failing. He could probably kick Kiba too the dirt if he really wanted to.

Kiba soon had Shino stripped down to his teal blue boxers and dark sunglasses and started dragging him into the water. Once they were knee deep Shino panicked. 

"Kiba! I can't!" He whimpered. 

"I know. I'll teach you." Kiba said, watching him. 

"I thought you were supposed to be Mr. Bad Boy?" Shino said when Kiba stopped moving him deeper into the water. 

"Says who?" 

"Well thats why you're here, isn't it?" 

"Well, I guess. But I like you." Kiba said, watching Shino take another hesitant step into the water. 

"Why?" 

"Cause you respect me. You're not afraid of me." 

Shino looked at him blinking and tilting his head. He realized Kiba was right. He wasn't scared of the other boy. He knew he could defend himself against Kiba if he had too, and that he had Kame to protect him. But he didn't feel he needed too. He felt curious of the older boy. He wanted to get to know him, to figure him out. Mostly, he wanted to see that puppy side of Kiba again. 

Kiba took the opportunity to use Shino's distraction to urge him further into the water. He kept close to him, hands gently around his wrists that were trapped between them. Kiba managed to get the insect-lover waist deep before he noticed and freaked out. He whimpered, his body locking up, unable to move away from or further into the water. 

"Easy, Shino. Hey, look at me." Kiba said. He let one of Shino's hands go, capturing the side of his face with his now free hand. He tilted the younger boy's face up and gently placed his lips over his. He felt the smaller boy stiffen slightly and do that head tilt he did when he was confused. Kiba followed the movement, keeping his lips laying over Shino's. Then he slowly started to back away. Shino followed willingly, their lips still attached. When Kiba got to a point he needed to float, he stopped and pulled his lips away. Shino whined slightly, then blinked when he realized where they were. Standing nearly neck deep in water. 

Shino looked to the shore where Kame had stood and was watching them intently, waiting for someone to slip and need his help. He measured the distance between the shore and himself, then he looked back at Kiba. 

"Did you...kiss me to distract me?" Shino asked. Kiba grinned and nodded. 

"Yup!" 

Well, Shino thought, at least my first kiss wasn't taken by someone I really don't like. His thoughts must have passed through his expression; Kiba blinked and frowned. 

"That wasn't your first kiss, was it?" 

Shino nodded, looking down at their still connected hands. 

"I'm sorry, Shino. I shouldn't have..." Kiba trailed off. 

"It's alright, Kiba. I'd rather give it to you than have it taken from me by some girl later." Shino said, smiling up at the taller boy. Kiba relaxed, but only slightly. 

"So, wanna swim?" Kiba asked, letting himself rock back over the edge of rock they were standing on. He sunk down under for a moment then floated back up and grinned at Shino. The boy stood shivering in fear. I won't complain if I have to kiss him the whole time, he thought. He swam back over to the edge, and stood next to Shino. 

"I'm not gonna let you drown, ya know." Kiba said, taking Shino's hand. Shino was about to reply when Kame snarled from the shore. The two looked at him, seeing his back turned to them growling toward the trees. 

"Kame? What is it?" Shino asked, then looked to where the ponies were tied, pulling at their leads in panic. Shino started dragging himself out, his fear suddenly gone. Kiba followed him, fear etching into his brain. He didn't know what was going on, but obviously something was very wrong. He couldn't explain it, but he was tapping into Kame's instincts. Fear. Fear for Shino. Fear for himself. He felt the need to protect Shino. He'd kill for the boy. Kiba realized these emotions were coming from Kame, but he also knew some of them were his own. Within the nearly two hours they'd been together he was already attached to the younger boy. 

Shino shrugged his clothes on then grabbed a bag from his pony's saddle and quickly tied it to his back pocket. Kiba watched with confusion, then suddenly refocused on the trees at Kame's growl. 

"Kiba, you need to return to the farm." Shino said, calmly. He was so cool and collected that it freaked Kiba out. What had happened to the scared little boy a few moments ago? The one Kiba had to kiss to keep him calm? That boy was gone, replaced by this mature kid that seemed ready to protect Kiba, even if it cost him his life. 

"I'm not leaving you." Kiba growled back. He may not know what was going on, but obviously it could hurt Shino. 

"I can hold them off long enough for you to get my father and Hana. Kame and I can't handle them on our own, and you don't know how to fight." Shino explained, his eyes never staying in one spot for long. 

"I can fight!" Kiba spat back. 

"Not like we can." Shino said. He could feel his beetles crawling over his skin. They'd sensed the danger and were coming out to protect their host. Kiba saw the beetles and blinked. 

"Dude, bugs...On your skin." 

"They are there to protect me." Shino murmured. "Abelard, Tug! Home, now!" He suddenly called out to the ponies. They broke their leads and turned, racing away. Kiba watched them go, not regretting his decision to stay. 

"Here." Shino said, pacing him a kunai knife. Kiba took it, blinking down at it. It was a knife out of his history school books. The type the ninja's of Konoha used way back when. They shouldn't exist anymore. 

Suddenly Shino moved in front of him, his own kunai knife flashing in front of his body, bouncing shuriken off it and in to the ground. 

This isn't real, Kiba thought. He was dreaming. He needed to wake up! 

"Kiba move!" Shino yelled and suddenly Kiba was thrown side ways into the ground. He looked up, seeing Shino jump into the air to dodge a flying kunai, a paper bomb attached to the end of it. He covered his eyes as the blast went off. Shino had thrown Kiba close to the shuriken, on purpose or not, and now Kiba started picking them up. He ran over to Shino, pocketing a few of the shuriken. 

"Who are they?" 

"They are assassins, probably of the Mist town. They are here to steel my Kekkei Genkai." Shino explained, waiting for the enemies to make another move. 

"Kekkei Genkai?" 

"A special blood-line trait, the ability to communicate with insects for my family." 

"Oh...k..." 

Shino quickly moved them again as more shuriken came their way. With instincts that Kiba didn't realize he had, he started deflecting shuriken away from himself, like he'd seen Shino do. But then something else came flying at them. Shino yelled at Kiba to get away and shoved him hard, sending him flying back as the smoke bomb exploded at Shino's feet. The dark purple smoke devoured him within seconds. 

"Shino!" Kiba yelled. He was aware of Kame snarling and running into the tree line. He heard the ponies racing back, a few yells that sounded far away. The girl from earlier, that looked like him, went racing off after Kame as Shibi ran into the smoke, pulling out a barely conscious Shino. Kiba ran over to where Shibi laid Shino down. 

"Shino!?" 

"Hush, Kiba." Shibi said softly. He laid a hand over Shino's chest. It glowed softly, but Kiba wasn't interested in that. His throat closed up in fear as Shino started to scream and wither in his spot. 

"Shino!" Kiba cried, he laid his hands on Shino's cheeks, feeling tears there. He glared at Shibi, his hands staying where they were. 

"What are you doing? Stop it!" 

"I'm healing him. His beetles have suffered a heavy blow, most of them have died. It is painful for Shino, there's nothing I can do about the pain." 

Kiba growled and returned his attention to Shino as the smaller boy screamed again. Kiba quickly kissed him, swallowing his screams. He hopped his kiss would calm him like before. Shino moaned painfully into Kiba's mouth, grasping his wrist tightly as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Shibi gave a sharp whistle, the little pony, Tug, cantering over to him. He pulled Kiba off Shino and sat him in the saddle, then threw Shino up in front of him. 

"Get back to the farm. Get him to bed, put every blanket you can find on him. Keep putting hot things around him till he stops crying." 

"But!" 

"Go!" He slapped Tug's flank and sent the little pony galloping toward the farm. Kiba sensed them before he saw their movements. A shuriken struck Tug's shoulder and the little pony cried out, changing direction sharply and running toward the city. Kiba tried to get the pony back on track, but within a few minutes he was lost and before long, the feeling of being followed was gone. 

"Where are we?" Kiba asked as they slowed down. Shino was laying over the pony's neck crying softly. Kiba was steadying him with one hand and clinging to the reigns with the other. The pony snorted, faltering in his steps. 

"Tug..." Came Shino's soft voice, "Sasuke's....." 

Kiba jerked in surprise when the pony suddenly darted forward, a new destination in mind. The pony's hooves echoed over the pavement as they ran into the empty streets of the town. As they sped toward the other side of town, Kiba noticed people watching from their windows. They didn't seem startled, or surprised. Kiba wondered how often this happened. The pony seem to know exactly where it was going; not returning to the farm. Shibi had seemed calm, like it was a near daily occurrence. Shino had spoken as if he were used to the attacks, even annoyed by them, like a fly that was buzzing constantly around your head. 

Tug raced up a hill, causing Kiba to lean far forward in the saddle to keep him and Shino in it. Kiba saw the crests, and realized they were headed for the Uchiha manor. He'd never been, but everyone had heard of them, even those who lived down in the lesser part of town. There were only two brothers left, the rest of the family had been killed off from various accidents or murders. Well, that's what Kiba had been taught. Now he was starting to question it. 

Tug raced through the open gates, stirring a flock of crows as he went. Kiba watched them fly high into the air and then scatter in different directions. Suddenly the pony jolted to a stop, then reared onto his back legs letting out a high pitched neigh. Kiba clutched at his main and the saddle, trying to keep Shino's dead weight in the saddle. The pony continued his loud screams until the front door slammed open. The two Uchiha brothers stood there. Itachi Uchiha, 17 years old, was frowning in concern with a glint of murder in his eyes. The younger, somewhere between Shino and Kiba's ages, was already running over to them. Sasuke soothed the pony before grabbing at Shino. He pulled until the younger boy was falling into his arms. 

Itachi was suddenly there too, pulling Kiba down from the saddle. Then he was soothing the pony and coaxing him away, toward the back. Kiba realized there were more shuriken embedded in the pony's hide than he'd thought.

"What happened?" Sasuke addressed the unknown boy that had been with Shino. He clutched the youngest boy close to him, feeling his shivers, hearing his soft pained moans. 

"W-We got attacked, a-at the farm." The older boy looked at Sasuke in wonder, then his eyes moved to Shino and worry and fear crept back into them. 

"You're Kiba." Sasuke stated. Kiba nodded. Sasuke watched him a moment longer, until Shino's gasp made him jump into action. He hefted Shino up into his arms and started for the house. He heard Kiba run after him, and glared at the wall. He already knew he wasn't going to like this kid. He made his way quickly to his bedroom, kicking the door behind him so Kiba couldn't follow. H shoved blankets aside his bed and laid Shino down, quickly covering him with every blanket he could find in his room. 

Sasuke could hear Itachi's voice, soft and comforting, even though Sasuke knew the comfort was a lie. Itachi didn't actually care about that kid, but he did care about the Aburame family. Kiba was apart of that now and as much as Sasuke didn't like it, he was going to have to get used to it. Something told him Kiba wasn't going to be leaving soon. 

Sasuke stripped himself down to his black silk boxers and crawled under the blankets, pulling Shino close to him. Shino needed all the heat he could get so that his beetles could repopulate faster, and despite the miserable heat, Sasuke would stay with him until he awoke again and asked for food. He felt the younger boy curl up against him, whimpering softly. Sasuke soothed back his hair and hummed softly in his ear. 

Sasuke had just drifted off to sleep when a loud voice echoed through the manor. It was nearly impossible to mistake that voice, even in his sleepy state. Sasuke glanced down at Shino to make sure the other was asleep before slipping himself out of the bed. He made sure Shino was still cocooned in the blanket's before opening his door and going out to the living room. The cold air felt good against his warmed skin. 

He leaned against the door way to the living room, still clad only in his boxers. Naruto, the same age as Sasuke, was laughing loudly at something Kiba was saying. Sasuke wondered how long he'd been here, but then thought probably not long; Kiba and Naruto seemed to know each other. Sasuke's eyes lifted up to see his brother, arms wrapped around Kyuubi's fox form, Naruto's elder brother. He had the power to change from human to fox forms at will, but Sasuke had only ever known him to be in fox form. 

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and suddenly Sasuke had an armful of a goofy loud blond. 

"Hi Dobe. What are you doing here? And be quite! Shino's asleep!" 

"Shino's here?" Naruto blinked blankly at him. 

"He and Kiba got attacked." Itachi said. Kyuubi looked up at him from his hammock made of Itachi's arms. 

"How bad?" Naruto asked gravely.

"The damage is heavy." Itachi spoke up. Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba looked at him. "His beetles are down, only 5000 left." Itachi continued. Sasuke saw Kiba shudder. 

"Got a problem?" He glared. Naruto looked between Sasuke and Kiba. 

"Hey now..." 

"Sasuke." Itachi warned. 

"What's your problem, Emo?" Kiba yelled. Kyuubi growled warningly, standing on Itachi's arms, his fur fluffing out. Kiba looked at the fox and glared at it. 

"Guys!" Naruto whined. 

Sasuke and Kiba stood in front of each other, glaring at each other. 

"Enough." Itachi spoke again, deathly calm. 

"Do Shino's beetles freak you out?" Sasuke demanded. 

"It's weird for people to carry bugs around on their skin all day!" Kiba yelled. 

"Where have you been going to school? Obviously not with us." A new voice asked. Sasuke and Kiba looked up. Kyuubi stood in human form, Itachi's arms around his waist. He had the same blond hair Naruto did, though it hung longer around his neck. The tips were a burnt orange color. His eyes a crimson red, black slits as pupils, making them cat like. He wore a red jacket, blue jeans and red tennis shoes. His skin was tan, looking really dark against Itachi's near white skin. 

"Where the hell did you come from?" Kiba growled in annoyance. 

"Kiba, my older brother." Naruto said, gesturing to the older blonde. 

"First freaky bugs now freaky foxes." Kiba muttered. 

"You need to leave." Sasuke growled, then spun on his heel and went back to his room. Naruto sighed softly, following Sasuke quietly. Kyuubi stepped out of Itachi's arms and gestured to Kiba. 

"Come on, you. We'll take you back to the farm." 

Kiba went with them silently, standing by with his arms crossed glaring at the ground as they loaded a bandaged Tug into a trailer. He was silent the whole way home. When they pulled up to the house, Shibi, Hana and Kame were there to greet them. 

"Boys. Good to see you." Shibi said, shaking hands with Kyuubi and Itachi. 

"Shino is asleep at my house. He's in the best care." Itachi said. 

"Thank you." 

"And this one's been harassing Sasuke, so we brought him home." Kyuubi said, gesturing to Kiba. 

"I'm sure he has. Thank you." 

They unloaded Tug from the trailer and Hana took him to sew up his wounds. 

"We'll send Shino home in a few days." Itachi said as they got back into the truck. Shibi and Kiba stood at it's side. 

"Thank you, Itachi." 

"It's no problem." 

"Tell Sasuke and Naruto hi for me." Shibi said with a wave as the truck started up and the two 17 year old's drove away.


End file.
